Magicians and prophesy
by Rex Chaos
Summary: Magicians, Prophesy, save the Universe. All that jazz. Rated M it might get messy and funny.
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer Ratchet and Clank is a trademark of Sony Computer Entertainment America, Inc. Or so says the back of the game case.  
It is a shame we even have to put these disclaimers on, but with the world of lawyers and such, I guess they are necessary. sorry for that rant, here is the story.

In ancient time, when most of stars you see today were young.  
The Lombax still lived on there home world. They were a happy race content to live there lives just rising a family, growing food, dancing at festivals and being good lombaxies. So it was a time of the greatest sadness when they were forced to choose between leaving there home world or the extinction of there entire race.

You see the home world was being consumed by the very thing that spawned in the first place. The star, that the planet orbited, was dying. It was said that the scientist and magicians found a planet that was habitable, in a solar system much like there own but in a distance galaxy. The magicians created a rift and the scientist focused it upon the new world and the entire race crossed the rift and entered into salvation.

From this first leap of faith the lombax slowly spread throughout the galaxy. Were they found other races and gradually the lombax forgot there origins. Such was not the fate of whole lombax race. On one of the firsts planet the lombax lived on after the great crossing, resides the lombaxian shamans, keepers of the lombaxian lore and knowledge, they, the workers of the magic and the last of the last of the lombax who know of the prophesy.

Just a small chapter. if you like it I will write more.  
So please read and review. tell me what you think. 


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer Ratchet and Clank is a trademark of Sony Computer Entertainment America, Inc. what's mine is mine, what's there's is there's. Good song that.

The sun was setting. The rays from the setting sun cast an ethereal glow over the canyon city. The old lombax looked down from rock tower which rose up from the bottom of the canyon. He saw lombaxies closing up shops for the night, going to have dinner with friends, all the things that the lombaxies of the canyon city did of an evening. They are happy, he thought , this is good. The old lombax then considered the numerous flights of stairs that needed to be climbed and joyously bounded up them. He was very old but he never really lost his inner child. At the top of the stairs he was greeted by the stone sentinel. The sentinel was in the form of a golden gargoyle it spoke in a ruff and ancient tone, "You are known to me, pass and be a peace." If the gargoyle had not spoken these words it would have attacked with the full force of the enchantment that empowered the sentinel. "Thank you friend," said the old lombax and pass into the doorway to the cave beyond. The cave was bare, there was nothing there but he shifted his perception, instantaneously the cave was fill with shelves on these shelves were star charts, hundreds of thousands of star charts. In the middle of the cave in a meditative position was the old lombax's apprentice. She had just faked the meditative position really she had daydreaming but upon sensing her masters presents she took up the stance. "Aah, you have learnt something off the Cazar refugees already," said the Master , with great pride in his voice. The Cazar refugees had only been here a month and it was an advanced technique but the old master was sure of his apprentice. "Don't worry, once a unpon a time I did a lot of daydream here." add the master. "I can hide nothing from you, can I master?" sided the apprentice. "It is my job to know but I don't know all." replied the master. She looked upon her master, the wrinkles around his eyes and the greying of his black stripes around white, the only sign of his age, he had lost none of the spring in his step nor the sparkle in his eyes. "Master before I started daydreaming, I was thinking about how this technique might be useful to find the one we seek," said the apprentice. "Why Nyssa, that's a good idea, hold on I think I remember reading a spell somewhere." excitedly said the Master and quickly walked to the only shelf that wasn't filled with star charts. He scanned over the old tomes muttering to himself, "Why didn't I think it?…Ah." He found the tome he was looking for and took it back to Nyssa, looking for the chapter as he went. "…During magick mediation seeth that which is not seen. Travel in spirit without body faster that with body. Find that which needth to bee found." Reads the Master, "They all so have an incantation so I can watch over you and see what you see because you will start to lose energy if you go to far from your body and must return to your body before you lose all of it or … I don't have to remind you what happen to the five ancients who tried to move that star ." "They were trying to save that planet but foolish to think they could control that much power," said Nyssa. "Yes, the right path is not always the easiest, are you sure you wont to do this?" "Master if it means we can find the one we seek faster, it would give us more time, it is a sacrifice I am will to make," said Nyssa. "All right, lets begin," spoke the Master. He sat facing Nyssa and started the chant, tracing glyphs in the air. Nyssa closed her eyes and focused on nothing it was hard to because her brain was full of excitement and fear, she found it, she could see but her eyes were closed, before her was entity of great power. In front of the entity was a glow orb with a string attaching the entity to orb and another sting attach to her. She looked at herself, she was glowing and formless just like the entity. A voice in side her head spoke "now you know what they mean "Seeth that which is not seen.", go Nyssa find the one we seek, hurry." Nyssa saw behind her master the prophesy written on the wall the first line was glowing she moved forward away from her body toward the prophesy, reaching out she touched the first line…  
Everything turned white Blackness everywhere then out of the black, a ship, a starship. The Phoenix. Inside she was in front of an orange lombax with tan stripes sleeping in a chair.  
"who are you?"

Fin

Found a groove, had to write, didn't know were it was going to stop. 


	3. Awareness

Disclaimer

Ratchet and Clank is a trademark of Sony Computer Entertainment

America, Inc. James Blunt can sing. He's got my thumbs up. Here is the story. Enjoy.

Ratchet started to sore. He was very tried they were still clearing the galaxy of the tyharrnoids even after the dread zone debacle. He dreamed of Sasha, that Cazar was not far from his mind nearly every waking monument and most of his sleeping as well. Slowly he was rising to consciousness. Something was different, he could see and he wasn't awake. A glowing vision of a white female lombax with black stripes.

In unison they asked, "Who are you?"

She said, "Nyssa."

He said, "Ratchet."

Nyssa said, "You are who we seek, I have been sent to find you and…" She looked away , as if listening to something he could not hear. "I have to go," with great urgency in her voice, she disappeared.

"Dude, Dude wake up, you're talkin' in you're sleep, dude," Skidd's voice pulled him back to conscious.

"As I **was saying**," loudly said Qwark.

As he continued on with his brief to the Q-force. All of the Q-force was there expect for Sasha who was Metropolis Mayor. Ratchet believed that the GP (Galactic President) got her installed there just to get her away from him. _Bastard _thought Ratchet.

Pointing at his crudely drawn battle plan "I will unselfishly put my self in harms way to draw the fire of the enemy's defence system." everyone could see that Qwark had drawn himself well out of range of the defence system and was firing B.G.A.M.D into it.

Everyone shook they heads.

Qwark continued , "While I perform this act of selfless heroism. Ratchet will enter the base through the sewer system."

"**What? Again?**" shouted Ratchet.

The drawing showed Ratchet knee deep in raw sewage. And further along the pipe was the Plummer attacking a giant king ameboid with nothing but a toilet plunger.

Qwark continued on with his brief oblivious to Ratchet protest whether he was choosing to or he was too wrapped up in his own voice to hear Ratchet we just don't know.

Meanwhile elsewhere in the galaxy. A very moody Cazar paced the floor of a starship. She pacing because she was pissed. She was pissed because she was coming into season and she was going to the place were the one lombax in the galaxy she had the hots for was. She had seen other Lombaxies and Cazars in season lose control completely.

"Fuck, crap, Fuck!" was all Sasha could think. "What the hell is taking so long trooper," She barked at the poor ranger. "Mama, were at full speed now we can't go any faster," the ranger meekly replied.

"Aarr…" groaned Sasha and stormed out the door.

"Well, somebody got a stick jammed up there…" The Ranger was cut off as Sasha stuck hear head thought the door. "That it, you just earned you're self 3 months of sewer patrol on Aquatous." said Sasha in a way that reminder the ranger of his old drill Sargent.

"Fuck!" muttered the ranger under his breath.

(author starts coughing , just tasted my cold tea , it's strong enough to grow hair on your fingernails. It's Good. Sorry about that back to the story)

Three hours later the ship docks with the Phoenix. The Q-force was line up at the air-lock. Sasha entered, she stiffened at the sight of Ratchet and her heart beat quickened.

"Good Day, Mayor," said Qwark in a brown nose kind of way.

"Predicted the fuckin' weather now, Qwark," snapped Sasha, "look at the state of this place, all of you are going to clean this place until I can see my retinal pattern in this wall." everyone jumped into action at the force of Sasha voice.

"You," She pointed at Ratchet, "Come with me to my office, were going to review you're…performance."

"Ov, Somevne iz going to git it." Helgar muttered to Qwark.

Sasha heard but said nothing she thought "Oh he'll get it all right."

As Ratchet follow Sasha to her office he could smell a scent that would have cause him great embarrassment had it not been for his armour.

As the door slid close behind Ratchet, Sasha grabbed him by the collar of his armour.

"What the Fuck?" Said a startled Ratchet.

"Exactly!" Said Sasha as she ripped his chest armour off.

"Oh, Shit!" As Ratchet realized what was happening, he turned to run away but Sasha ripped off his pants armour and tackled him over the desk. Fur and furnisher when everywhere.

Five hours later. Sasha and Ratchet were curled up together on the floor in nothing but there boots. Still panting hard. There was a nock on the door. "Be with you in a minute," said Sasha as she got up and looked for her uniform, she saw it, it was in tatters were she had ripped it off. She looked at Ratchet who being left alone for a second promptly fell asleep. She dragged him to closet and stuffed him in legs over his head. She also tossed her uniform and his armour in. She got out a new uniform and jumped in it. Just then the door opened and Big Al was pushed in by the rest of the Q-force. "Crashing O.S.esss," said Al with his lisp as he saw the carnage that was what was left of the furnisher, "What happen?" asked Al.

"When I came in, I just hated everything," said Sasha with her uniform on backwards.

Fin

I can only hope you laugh as much as I did when I was writing this and I hope you appreciate it too because the friggin Microsoft word processor cashed three times when I was writing it, which really pissed me off , Thank you, Bill Gates! (sarcasm layered on so thick you could cut it with a knife.)


	4. Wake up

Disclaimer

Ratchet and Clank is a trademark of Sony Computer Entertainment

America, Inc. I can't think of anything to say except that copyrights are bad, they stifle the collective creative capacity of humanity.

Dear reader

If you are reading this than you know that I'm still here. I apologies for the tardiness in which I have posted this chapter. As always life got in the road. I'm unaware of the next date I may be able to post a chapter, as my life is in a state of flux and chaos. I hope it will surfies in till such time.

Yours truly

Rex Chaos

Ratchet was awakened again. This time by his neck telling his brain that it was in a rather uncomfortable position, as was the rest of his body. As Ratchet sat in the darkness he began to realize why his neck hurt so much, it was that most of the weight of his body was on top of his neck. With this realise he than thought about how it was that he came to be like this. This train of thought lead him to the memory of last night's lombax love making session, of which his last fuzzy memory was being dragged over to the closet and being crudely tossed in.

"oh!" thought Ratchet, then

"Ow!" as in the pain in his neck, which was quickly followed by

"Ew!" as Ratchet could now smell his own feet as they were so close to his face because of his current position in life. He now knew why everybody complained so much when he took off his boots

"_I should really change my socks more often," _Thought Ratchet, "_And maybe wash them too."_

Ratchet could be forgiven this laps in personal hygiene because back when he was a mechanic before he started wearing armour he use to go barefoot everywhere. So boots and socks could easily be forgotten.

As Ratchet wiggled himself into an upright position the pain from neck subsided and was replaced by pain from his jaw.

"_Why dose my jaw hurt?" _thought Ratchet. He remembered Sasha. It was a round house blow (haymaker (what ever you call a wild glancing punch)) from Sasha followed by the comment (also from Sasha)

"Too hard!" then another blow on the other side of his jaw followed by the comment

"Too soft!" Ratchet thought the whole courtship and mating thing could be a bit ruff but it was so much fun, even better than blowin' shit up. He wondered if Sasha was up for another bout (round). As he was still wearing nothing but his boots he cracked the door open a little to see if there was anyone outside the closet. Sasha enter the room taking hotly with a hologram of her father.

"_I guess I'll wait here then." _Thought Ratchet having no desirer to be seen coming naked, out of the closet of the daughter, of the man ( or lombax (or cazar (err.. the author is confused, You?))) who has control of many many thermonuclear weapons and an A-class Plasmaoid laser satellite "defence" (ha defence) array. (Come to think of it would you.)

Seeing as he had a bit of a wait in the closet he began to plat min-plats in his tail tuff. He had been thinking about doing this for a wile now but never had the time.

Meanwhile outside.

"So were just going to attack this town because it there!" Said Sasha in disbelief.

"No, no, no … its more a pre- emptive strike." said the GP (Galactic President)

"You mean we don't know what this town is so we'll blow it up!" said Sasha.

"Yes." Said GP.

"You can't be serious." said Sasha.

"I mean No…" Back peddling the GP said, "Err… Captain Qwark's ideas and strategy usually work very well."

"_Sasha is very moody today." _thought the GP. Tactlessly he couldn't figure out why.

Sasha blurted out "They work really well when Ratchet is there to fixes them and save all our asses."

"_oh shit I said to much" _thought Sasha

"_oh shit she said to much" _thought Ratchet, as he drop the plat "_Please don't bring me into this, I'm in enough trouble as it is." _he looked around at the darkness that was the closet.

"_oh shit he's thinking again" _thought the hot young lombax thing that was the GP sectary, she could tell by the smell of burning rubber, she got her pen out to write down whatever he was thinking.

"_Ratchet… Ratchet… Oh Ratchet, good with his hands and with my little .."_

" Yes That Ratchet, make sure his is the advanced scout." Said GP in a tone that was utter and final.

"I'll talk to you after the mission." and shut off the transmission.

"oh shit" said Sasha as she slummed back in her chair.

"oh shit" said Ratchet, "another day, another death course."

"oh shit" said Nyssa as she raced back along the string of energy, she focused all of her being on returning to the source of the string. "_I hope I'm not to late" _were her thoughts "_hurry.." _moaned the voice

She focused harder, harder than was ever thought possible. Existent blurred, warped and distorted.

I laughed at it, but I'm me I laugh at a lot of thing most people don't. so pleas tell me if you laughed it would mean a lot to me. It is now 1.19 am I'm very lethargic but it's been fun good-night.


End file.
